Blood Moon
by Serenestorm
Summary: Trunks runs from the one who is the closest to him. I'm not good at summaries so please read and tell me what you think. BTW: This is a Yaoi. Goten/Trunks pairing.


Hi guys.  This is my first yaoi fic so be gentle.  I know I'm gonna get a lot of flames from this one!!

Disclaimer:  You know what goes hereJ

Blood Moon

Serenestorm

One-shotter 

WARNING:  THIS FIC CONTAINS/SUGGEST RAPE AND ADULT SITUATIONS.  I REPEAT THIS FIC IS MEANT FOR A MATURE AUDIENCE AND A MATURE AUDIENCE ONLY. IF YOU ARE TOO YOUNG OR ARE OFFENED BY THESE TYPES OF FICS **DO NOT READ**, HIT THE BACK BUTTON NOW.

OK you have been properly warned, so on with the fic…

The heat of the chase filled his entire being.  He didn't know what to do, just run, just hide.  His hair blew into his face, lavender waves, almost obstructing his view when he tried to look back, to see how close his pursuer was.  It was too dark though, too dark for even one with Saiyajin blood to penetrate the woody surroundings, but Trunks knew.  He could feel the other getting closer and closer to him, making him quicken his pace, run even faster, hands spread in front of him as not to run into a tree.  It would only take one trip, one moment of slowed pace and the other would be upon him.  

The sounds of his pants filled the air seeming to add to the fog surrounding him but the other still came in fast pursuit, not slowing, not even tired.  

Trunks felt as if he would collapse any minute.

He thought again about taking to the air but as before decided against it.

He would be a dead give away, floating high above the trees, easily distinguishable in the damnable moonlight.

The moon.

That is what caused this whole mess anyway.

That damned blood moon.

Had someone have told him hours ago that tonight he would be unwittingly chased through dark foggy woods by the one closest to him, he would have asked that person could he have a hit of whatever they was smoking.

It was almost funny, he had began his day like any other, headed off to OSH* that morning, did his schoolwork when he got home, ate dinner, and then met Goten in their usual spot to spar.  Nothing different.

Except Goten.  

Tonight, Goten was different.    

It wasn't until they had start sparing that Trunks noticed the furry appendage twitching back and forth behind his best friend.

"When'd your tail grow back?"  He'd asked.

"This morning."  Goten replied.  He quickly threw a roundhouse kick to Trunks midsection, catching the Saiyajin prince off guard and ending that conversation, as they both got lost in the fight.

It was some time before he and Goten landed in the glade where they had left their stuff, to perhaps swim a bit in the lake and then head home.

Trunks looked up at the sky, seeing that the moon was already out.

"Goten, don't look up it's a full moon tonight".  Trunks said his father having told him all about the consequence of looking at a full moon when you had a tail.

Trunks really didn't want Goten apeing out on him.

He noticed the moon had an almost red appearance though, blood like.  

"Cool, a blood moon.  I wonder what that would do to you, Goten.  Probably would turn you into a red ape, ne?"  Trunks said grinning.

Goten smirked.

"Nah, I don't think it would do that".  He said eyeing Trunks intensively.

Trunks frowned slightly; the way Goten was looking at him began to make him uneasy.

Goten looked up, focusing fully on the moon above him.

"Damn, Goten, what the hell do you think you're doing!"  

Trunks yell.  Shit, he had just told the baka not to look at the fucking moon.

He waited to see Goten change, knowing when he did that it would be up to him to cut off Goten's tail.  He hated to have to do it, Dende knows that he would love to have his own tail back, but that would be what Goten deserved.  He should have listened.

So Trunks waited.

One minute passed.

Then two.

Nothing happened.  

Goten still stood there looking at the moon, but nothing happened.

"Trunks".

Goten looked down, his red eyes boring into Trunks' blue ones.

His eyes, something did happen, his eyes changed.

Goten's tail lashed about excitedly, yet Trunks couldn't seem to tear his gaze away from those haunting red eyes that had replaced his friends innocent black ones.

"If I were you, I would run, Trunks.  It would be so much better if you ran".  Goten said coldly.

His full lips curved into a feral grin.

"Oh, it would be much more fun if you ran".

He growled then, as Trunks looked on at him shocked.  Goten, his best friend, growled at him, his eyes shining with that eerie red glow.

And Trunks ran, just as Goten told him to, he ran.  Goten's laughter echoing behind him.

And he still ran.  

That was about an hour ago, and Trunks knew he couldn't last any longer.

Why was he running anyway?

Hell if he knew.  It was like his body knew something his mind could not decipher.

He knew in his mind that Goten was his best friend, would never hurt him.

He knew in his mind that he was the stronger of the two.  Always had been, since he and Goten were little kids.

He knew in his mind he was by far the smarter of the two.  That was a fucking given, seeing whom his mother and father were.  He could take Goten, could out smart him, could kick his ass.

So why was he running?

As stated earlier, he didn't know.

"Fuck this."  Trunks muttered, coming to a complete stop.

He could feel Goten approaching him though, even if he couldn't see him.

He couldn't keep running even if he wanted to.  He was just too tired, exhausted.  It was either stop now or pass out from lack of oxygen later.

"You hear me, Goten, fuck this.  I'm tired of running.  What the fuck is your problem?"

"It's hot, Trunks, you smell good".  Goten whispered in his ear, his breath tickling Trunks earlobe.

Trunks said nothing; too shocked that Goten had managed to sneak so closely up on him.

"You smell sooo good".  

Goten said in an almost singsong voice.  He licked Trunks earlobe bringing the older demi out of his daze.

"What the hell?" 

Trunks exclaimed reaching up to push Goten away only to push at air instead.

"Goten, what's going on?  You're freaking me out."  

Trunks could feel himself beginning to panic. It was the moon.  That was why Goten was acting so weird.  

"Goten, the moon's got you tripping, man.  We just have to cut off your tail and you'll be ok".  

"Don't think so, Trunks." Goten's voice seemed to encompass the darkness.  Trunks couldn't tell exactly where it was coming from, meaning he had no idea exactly where Goten was.  He could smell him, his ki told him that Goten was near, but he couldn't pinpoint his exact location.

Was Goten to his right, to his left, in front of him, behind him?  

Trunks honestly could not say.  

How could he defend himself if he didn't know which direction the attack was coming from?  

And judging from the way Goten was acting, Trunks could not rule out the possibility that Goten would attack him.

"Goten, look, I want to go home.  I'm tired and I want to go home.  Keep your tail, stay out here, I don't care.  I just want to go home!"  Trunks yelled trying to keep the desperation out of his voice.

His heart was pounding; he knew he had to get away.  But how he knew that and why he knew that confused him even more.  

Trunks couldn't believe it, he was actually scared, scared of his best friend.  He was sure Goten could smell his fear in the air, that was probably what he found so appealing. 

"You can't go home, Trunks.  Not now, especially not now.  I've got to find out if you taste as good as you smell".

As soon as those words left Goten's lips he pounced, just as a tiger who had cornered his prey, and unfortunately for Trunks, he was the gazelle caught in the hunter's snare.

Goten jumped him, pushing his back into the tree behind him.  Trunks could feel the bark of the tree bite into his shirtless back.  Now he could see Goten, his eyes were still as red as fire, his once cheery features masked in a cold shell.  

"Let me go!"  Trunks screamed pushing against Goten's chest.

He couldn't move him though, couldn't even budge him.

Where the hell did Goten get all of this strength from all of a sudden?

Had he been hiding it all along?

He couldn't have been.  He and Trunks sparred everyday, and the last time they sparred Trunks had beaten the shit out of him.

"It's hot, Trunks, so hot.  Can't you feel it?"  Goten asked almost sounding like his normal self.

"What's hot, Goten?  What are you talking about?"  

Goten wasn't making any sense.  It had to be at least fifty degrees out.  Goten just smirked, then pulled Trunks hands above his head.  He held both of Trunks wrists together with only one hand, and for the life of him, Trunks could not twist free from his grasp.

"You'll see".  Goten said answering Trunks question.  His lips captured Trunks demandingly, pushing his tongue through soft lips when Trunks opened his mouth to protest.

Trunks couldn't believe it.  Goten was kissing him, kissing him and he was powerless to stop him.  

"You'll see then you'll scream".  Goten said when their lips finally parted.

"I've had enough of this".  Trunks said.  He closed his eyes summoning the power he knew laid deep inside of him.  He called upon that power now reaching for his super Saiyajin transformation that was second nature to him.

Summoned it forth and nothing happened.

Just as Goten didn't turn ape when he looked at the full moon, he could not turn super when he summoned the transformation.  Oh the power was there, Trunks could fill it churning in his blood.  It just couldn't get through.  It was like a wall was separating him from his only salvation.

"Trying to go super, ne?"  

Goten ran his free hand down Trunks flat chiseled stomach, into his gi pants and cupped his friend's arousal.

"I don't think you want to stop me, Trunks".  Goten said huskily as he messaged Trunks roughly.  

Trunks let out an involuntary moan.

"Please, Goten, don't.  Let me go, onegai".  

His pleas fell on deaf ears as Goten continued to massage him, and Trunks could no longer ignore the pleasure it was bringing him.  He began to move his hips to the rhythm Goten set, focusing only on the stimulation, not on the consequences.  For surely Goten would want something in return for pleasuring him so.

"Onegai, Goten".  

Trunks muttered.  Yet he pleaded for another reason.  He could feel himself reaching his peak; he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Then Goten stopped and Trunks howled in frustration.

"You want more? Or do you still want me to let you go?"

Trunks couldn't answer.  

He wanted to laugh; he wanted to cry.  

Hell, he didn't know what he wanted.

Goten let go of his hands, and Trunks again made a run for it.  He got as far as one foot before Goten caught him, this time pushing him roughly to the ground.

He fell hard on his stomach, his hands spread out to protect his face from the fall.  He felt Goten tearing away his pants.  He tried to struggle to his feet, but Goten was back upon him, and from the feel of him, Trunks knew, Goten was naked.  They both were naked.

"Let me go, Goten!  I promise I'll kill you if you do this.  I promise I will."  Trunks shouted.

"I'll kill you for this, I'm gonna kill you for this!"  

Tears began to run unrestricted from his eyes.  Goten ran his hand gently through his hair in a comforting motion and Trunks thought perhaps now Goten would let him go.

"Tears for me, Trunks?"  He whispered into Trunks ear.

"Now you'll scream for me".  

And Trunks did scream, just as Goten told him he would, as Goten pushed himself unmercifully inside of him, Trunks did scream.  Trunks could feel his opening tearing, the blood lubricating his entrance.  Goten filled him to the core with his arousal and began to thrust roughly into the boy beneath him.

Back and forth, in and out, the pain for Trunks was blinding; the pleasure was intense.

Goten moaned in ecstasy, enjoying immensely Trunks warm tight embrace.  

Trunks found himself undulating his hips to meet Goten's thrust.  He just couldn't help it.

It was as if his very body had betrayed him.

But Dende it felt so good.  

Goten was right, Trunks didn't want him to stop.

He never wanted him to begin and sure as hell didn't want him to stop.

So he moved with Goten, each thrust giving him more pain, more pleasure.

Goten bit down into his neck harshly, breaking the skin and licking the blood that flooded the wound.  Trunks cried out from the piercing pain and cried out again from the pleasure of his release.  He felt Goten's seed flow deeply within him, the first time ever feeling a man's essence inside of him.  

Never had he wanted to before.

"I told you it was hot, Trunks".  Goten said pulling out of him and now Trunks knew what his friend had meant.

It was hot.  Trunks felt hotter than he ever thought he could feel when he came with Goten deep inside him.  

Goten fell beside him and from his breathing, Trunks could tell he was sleep, probably to awake in the morning without a memory of what had happened between them, of what he had done.  His father had told him how the moon transformation would leave those that did not know how to control it without any knowledge of what had transpired.  Trunks figured it would be no different for Goten's transformation during the blood moon.  The same rules would probably apply.

Trunks wished he could be so lucky.

He curled up in a fetal position, tears passing from his cheeks to the cold ground below.  At least Trunks assumed it was cold, for he was hot, so hot just as Goten had said.

But one thing he knew, come tomorrow, whenever he did get his powers back, he would keep his promise.  

He would definitely keep his promise.

*Orange Star High 

Ok I know this fic was a little weird and confusing so if you have any questions let me know in your review.  

BTW:  This is one of those PWP type fics also a first for me. 


End file.
